


Izuru Comes Out (of the Pod)

by izuruthemad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, I'm so sorry, Multi, Other, kinky gay secks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruthemad/pseuds/izuruthemad
Summary: hhhhhhhhhhhhh





	Izuru Comes Out (of the Pod)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry

"open the pod"

BEEP goes the button

ccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk shuffle shuffle shuffle

(this is takibngh a reall l y  long th time  h oly shit HURRY UP WHO FUCKING DESIGNED THIS POD)

the thing in the pod has lon g  toe

(lemme toes succ)

"ur toes hand 'em over"

"no"

"it's for hope lol"

"no"

(the pod still isn't open also it needs to be fucKINGH OILED)

crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK

it's open

Izuru sticks their head out of the pod. Their red eyes survey the group of scientists around them. They are disassuming. They open their mouth to speak.

 

"can i get some fucking orange juice i'm parched y'all r starving me in here."

"you didn't hand over your toes for the sake of hope so no" they replied.

one of the scientists brings over a hose. it is full of orange juice. they spray it at izuru like a pressure washer

izuru is drenched in orange juice. they are crying. they are also aroused

"why are you crying you sissy bitch what r u the shsl emo kid"

"hajime hinatatas liked orrange juice and now hhe's friggin ddead" izuru sobbed

"OH NO MY BOYFRIEND UWU" chiaki yelled and then got impaled by junker's execution minigame

and she was dead bleh r i p chi ak nanams lmao

"PRESS F TO PAY RESPECTS" junko yelled from inside her love den

"F"

"F"

"So sad, can we hit the d a b"

Somebody dabbed. izzuru was disappointed. They stopped crying and succed their tears back into their eyes like a vaccuum sl orp

they sitt up.

"I'm coming out"

"Of the pod?"

"No, i'm coming out of the closet," Izuwu said,, "i'm a gay twink for some fluffy boy i think hajimeme was into him"

they got up and flipped their luscious silky beautiful long black hair like a loreal commercial. "bye bitches i'm going to go find my boytoy"

they left

s L AM MED the door

did the w a l k k

 

nigito was minding his own business when suddenly a G ORGEOUS man with lon g th  silk hair appeared owo??? it was assuru kumukura and they gave komemea a big smooch

"nani??!??!?!1!!?" nagitowo moaned very sensually. "izuru-senpai what was that for??"

"i... i can't help myself... i need u nagito.... i love u..." izuroobyroobyroo replied with heavy breathing. "let's get marriedh"

"   e  "" nag i tto replied

and then they rode off into the sunset

 

 

 

and then izuru and nagito had kinky bsdm sex while junko watched because she's a filthy voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> haha why do i think of ideas for crack fics at 2am i've got another "no cishets allowed" chapter to write and a fic for kokichi's birthday i'm procrastinating
> 
> friendly reminder to check out my izuru character study fanwork i'm very proud of it  
> link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910081


End file.
